


Celebrate

by Liarino



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarino/pseuds/Liarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend lives over 2000 miles away quiet birthdays are to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

It was 8:50pm in Seattle and the time was not moving fast enough for John Egbert.

The air was warm and unfamiliar, his jacket feeling uncomfortably heavy weighing on his shoulders as he worked his way down the sidewalk towards his destination. It wasn’t the weather he was use to for this time of year, but he’d put up with it; at least for the time being.

Conversation filtered into his ear like sweet whispers of music. Headphones spewing out the familiar voice of Dave Strider. The other was soothing, even as he ramble on about his current mix he was working on. He had been part of the way paying attention to what Dave had told him about; the bass beat or something along those lines; when John interrupted.

“Dave your birthday is tomorrow and all you want to do is talk about your mixes!” He cut in mid sentence, causing the blonde to cease his talking for a tic.

“Wow Egbert quick observation there.” He paused briefly, john assumed to take a drink of whatever liquid was close to him judging by the pause; before continuing. “That’s me soon to be birthday boy. Can’t wait to crack open the celebratory elixir of life and pound back a few cigarettes to celebrate the fact that I am soon to be out of my baby years. Who knows, I might even rent a port-o-potty for fucking kicks. set it outside the entrance of a goddamn walmart and give homeless people a second option..” 

The more he continued his rather asinine rant, the bigger the smile spread across John’s lips. His eyes scanning in direction of the street signs. When he located the correct one, he took a corner to follow the natural winding of the cement. To Dave he gave a non committal hum, as if contemplating the others answer. 

 

"Don’t you ‘hmm’ me John. This shit is serious. Gorillaz getting back together with all their closet fans from their middle school year emo kid phases raising from the dead serious." At that John did laugh.

"Whatever Dave I’m serious! Do you have any fun plans?" He pressed, his hand reaching down to the pocket of his jacket that held his phone. Inside the headphone jack his headset was jammed in that lead the cord up to his ear. The dim screen lighting up as he hit the home button .9:54. The lettering taunted him across the screen.

"You know it. Bro, me, and some take out Chinese food. Maybe mix some sick beats before playing some online games with some loser I met over the internet. " The heavy sarcasm slipping from his voice making John roll his eyes.

"You made fun of me for playing League last week!" John accused, his feet picking up in pace as the driveway became visible in the dim street light. "What was that about you saying only guys who lived in their basements played?" He pressed, raising an eyebrow in slight accusation.

There was a pause, a shuffling on the end of the other line before Dave continued. ” That was before I realized the whole world thinks it’s a sport Egbert. Think of the royalties a bro can get for simply being good at deleting flaccid dicks popped up across a virtual map with scantily clad women and furies.” Judging by the tapping, John assumed Dave was starting to get out his drawing equipment.

Pausing at the start of the driveway John leaned himself back on the balls of his feet. “Only you can make going after turrets perverted Dave.” He glanced at his phone once again, the call conversation length scrolling across the top of the screen, and underneath that the bold letters of the time once again becoming visible.

9:56. 

"Hey don’t get me wrong Egbert, Garen has got a fine booty to look at but the sprites are too small to be able to appreciate it." 

John let out another light snort at that. Either way, it was clear the other didn’t have any other plans. “I suppose? I don’t know man you’re the one who is always going on about butts, plush or otherwise.” He couldn’t hold the little jab directed at Dave. He still never could understand the others obsession ( or fear - sometimes it was hard to tell which with Dave) of the plush stuffed animals. At the distressed grunt on the other end he knew he had succeeded in ruffling the others feathers a bit.

"Birthday foul. I am officially eighteen and the birthday boy gets to rule the roost right now. No puppet talk from the boyfriend. I don’t have to hear about them for the next twenty-four hours coming from your cute mouth got that?" The other had moved again in his room judging by the sound. "I already know I’m going to get a face full of puppet ass the moment I wake up tomorrow and I don’t need you joining in the torment. I thought you loved me." 

Rolling his eyes once more John proceeded to the door at the end of the driveway. “Really Dave? It’s still a good two hours until your birthday.” He checked the time once again, clock reaching 9:58. “I can make as many puppet jokes as I want at the moment. What is it with you and them anyway?” He added, his fingers rapping against the front of the door.

A muffled cursing came from the other end before the voice returned. “Goddamn Bro- ” Dave cut himself off briefly, judging by the sifting sound Dave have moved the phone away from his ear at the moment. “Fuck okay you don’t seem to understand the extent of the plush fuckers Bro keeps around here. Like take how many fucking Pokemon there are now and multiply that by the amount of teens trying to get on teen mom. That is how many of those things are here.” 

9:59.

"Literally there are piles of these things everywhere. Not to mention a guy can’t even open up a door without being assaulted by them. " He could hear the other as he moved around the house, the light hum in the background indicating that someone was watching TV somewhere in the background. The speaker was covered briefly as he heard Dave mention to his brother about not ordering pizza ‘at fucking midnight because the pizza guys hate them’, before bringing his hand out of the way. "I’m telling you John it’s pure torture. Guantanamo bay level shit."

10:00pm. 

The door was swung open in front of him. The Light from the living room illuminating Dave who stood there before him, in his hand a wallet casually clenched. In the other hand his phone holding the conversation with john who was now in front of him. Speechless the blonde looked at him, astonishment written across his face.

It was 10pm in Seattle, midnight in Texas.

"Happy Birthday Dave."


End file.
